


Thoughts

by iwritelikeaninja



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritelikeaninja/pseuds/iwritelikeaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James' thoughts throughout episode 4. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are in: *"...."*

"That was beautiful, cut." The director's voice rang out over the set.  
Lily was lost in thought, looking into the distance and at anywhere but at him. A million thoughts were clamouring through her brain like church bells.

*"No, no, I am not falling for this guy. Nope nope no way. I mean just look at him. He's SO pretentious. He's so pretentious and rude with his stupid moustache that he kinda weirdly suits and it sorta brings out his, NO LILY, off that train of thought, NOW. Dammit."*

Her eyes betrayed her and glanced over at him and now she didn't feel like she could stop."

*"He does look good with that moustache. NO DAMMIT. No he doesn't he does not look good with that stupid moustache on his stupid lip, and stop thinking about his lip Lily. Lets try civil conversation. Civil."*

"James, can we..."

"Nope." James interrupted. 

*"Annnnded shot down before I can get a word in edgeways. Like I said before rude. Is he fake texting?!"* Lily thought. 

Meanwhile James' thoughts were also being very talkative.

*"Totally not fake texting to avoid talking to her. Nope. This is not awkward. Yes lets act like this is not the fourth kissing scene we've had to do together. In the rain. What is it with the rain?! It doesn't make it romantic it just makes it wet."*

"Can I get a touch up please?" Lily asked

*"Okay maybe this is awkward. Really awkward. I mean what actor just kisses a pretty girl like Lily and then pretends to text?! Did I just call her pretty? Okay lets pretend like I just got a funny text. You are a professional actor, you can do this."*

"And a towel." Lily added.

*"And now we pretend to reply. And she's looking over."*

"Funny text message."

"Cool"

*"Nailed it."*


End file.
